


The heat of your body on mine

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Maggie and Alex start texting...sexting





	The heat of your body on mine

Maggie's POV:

"I'd take you in my arms and I'd kiss you right now, for no specific reason, because there is no reason to apologise or demand an explanaition for kissing my girlfriend, as long as she likes it. And you'd moan, my lips would fly to the side of your neck and your head would fly backwards at the contact of my tongue with your skin"

"Maggie..." Alex gasped.

They've only been 2 days appart, after her day of training, Maggie had come back to her room in the police housing builing where her and her colleagues are staying for the duration of the training course. And she just needed Alex so bad, that nothing else would do it at this moment. She couldn't deal with anything else that wasn't sharing an intimate moment with Alex. Because even though it had only been two days, she felt so alone being miles away from anyone who really mattered in her life, the people who had become her inner circle of friends... And Alex.

So she did the closest thing that she could to what she really wanted. She used the means in her reach to share intimacy with her girlfriend. And since Maggie wasn't sure, at this very moment, where Alex might be (whether at home, getting some groceries, or still at work) a call was not an option. So she settled for a long text message. An intense one too. And while she couldn't hear the gasp that had escaped Alex's lips as a wishper on reading the text, Alex had typed it out for her.

"I'm still at work, my darling. Somethings I really need to finish. Kara's safety will be in danger in the next mission if we don't figure this out, and some tests need to start running tonight to have the result tomorrow." --Alex was texting, and the three dots appeared, she had more to say.

"But I feel you, I love you, I want you, my love..." No more dots, so Alex was done. Maggie considered her answer for a second.

"Do you want me to continue? I'd understand it if you want me to stop." Maggie knew this did not sound reasonable, not even to her, really. But she just wanted Alex so much... She needed her girlfriend, her wonderful woman.

"Please, Maggie... Please, do go on. I'm here, I hear you. What I'm doing at the lab needs to be done, but I have done it a thousand times before, I've got it under control. Please, do go on." This message from Alex made Maggie shudder, but the three dots were there, so she waited.

"Just be warned that I might not always answer straight away. It's an easy lab procedure, and with lazy waiting periods, but the timing has to be precise, so I will not be looking at my phone all the time." And Alex was done for now.

"Don't worry darling, I get it. I'll just write away. Answer when you can. If you want to. Please, know that I love you." Maggie was pleased with her answer. She wanted to reasure her girlfriend that all was fine. Honestly, this was just her getting off, with Alex.

"Oh Maggie, I do want to!" At this text from Alex, Maggie could practically hear her girlfriend gasp and moan. The only though was making her wet (well, more than she already was). This was the point of it all, really.

Maggie also knew she couldn't go all the way, not describing all she could do to Alex, because she couldn't get her approval for every move, (as she would normally do, even if it came only in the form of Alex's heated breath, moans of her name and slight nods of her head when Maggie looked into her eyes questioningly) not when the texting was going to be a bit sparse, with Alex in the lab. She'll go on until it felt right... And she'll imagine the rest on her mind while she finished herself off. Then she will text Alex to let her know how gorgeous, and perfect, and wonderful, and _everything_ she was, even in the distance.

"I'd put my hand behind your neck, I know you'd like that. And my tongue would trail the shape from your collarbone to your jaw. I'd make you shudder. I'd kiss your chin, bite slightly on your lower lip." It's amazing how wet Maggie was getting, describing to her girlfriend what she'd do to her. She didn't imagine this was woing to be THIS hot.

There was no answer from Alex in the following few seconds. Maggie assumed she was doing lab work at the moment. She went on.

"I'd unbotton the bluse that you are wearing... Slowly. I'd kiss and lick my way to the centre point between your breasts. I'd want to lick them so bad just from seeing your bra. But I'd wait for that. I'd keep kissing my way down. I'd kiss all your abs, and rome my hands over them, and place them at the sides of your waist, to hold you there." Maggie was actually reeeally enjoying this. She wasn't touching anywhere her own body, _yet_. She just wanted to share with Alex.

"This is so HOT, Maggie. You're a godess." Alex texted, and Maggie smiled. She didn't understand how her girlfriend had such a high opinion of her, but she liked it. She was glad.

Maggie started to feel the need to really touch herself, but she wanted to continue a bit more. "I'd stand back up with my hands on your hips, the front of our bodies bushing, standing so close to each other. I'd reach to your back to unclap your bra and my hands would immediately reach for your breasts, to grap them gently but firmly, and squish them tight, but not so tight that it hurts. I'd be looking at your beautiful wide eyes as I do this and..." Maggie finished the message there, and waited for a second, but there were no dots, so Alex was at work.

She waited for a few seconds more. But she really couldn't hold it. And she didn't think Alex would mind. She would definitelly _thank_ Alex profusely, and treat her to very pleasurable moments of intimacy the way she deserved as soon as she was back. But for now...

"Alex, I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna... Take care of myself here. Know that I love you. I cheerish your presence and I miss your breath close to me. I can't wait to see your beautiful eyes in the morning and going for sunny lunches together... And our heated nights too."

"I can see that you miss those" -- Alex first, short, message, and the dots. For a second, it almost made Maggie worry slightly. Had she been too rough, had she done too much? The tone was hard to capture in a text.

"... I really do too..."  
"Please, do... mmm... take care of yourself. I will think of you, doing just that, this evening, when I get back home and I can finally rest..... Or at least relax ;) I love you dear. I really do. Miss you. Be back soon." And after these two messages Alex wasn't online any more, so obviously lab work was calling.

Maggie thought, it was a good thing that she had worked on memorizing some of those beautiful, perfect moment that her and Alex shared on their bed. God, Alex was pure perfection, she was all she needed...

"Oohh, Ooohhh, Aaahh, Hhhhmmm" And yes, her image and the thought of her was all required by Maggie this evening. Nothing like being with Alex herself, bodies connected... But then nothing really could compare with that.


End file.
